


The Experiment

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Chanyeol has some crazy ideas, but nothing can top this one.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I don't own EXO. The idea for the story came from the strangers kissing for the first time video.
> 
> Yeah I saw this video an age ago and for some reason it dawned on me to write a fic about something similar happening!
> 
> I've moved this story over from LJ so if you have read it before, you've more than likely seen it on there!

Kyungsoo slammed the door to the bathroom in Chanyeol’s stupid face, locking it angrily after himself. Why Chanyeol insisted on being bizarre at every given moment, would always baffle and annoy Kyungsoo, today was no different.

“Kyungsoo you’d be perfect for it!” Chanyeol whined. Kyungsoo was not impressed, he didn’t expect to be assaulted by such a ridiculous request as soon as he entered his own home. He especially didn’t enjoy being heckled further, through the door of the bathroom whilst he was trying to use it.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” He called angrily at the door, now too agitated to relieve himself.

“Nothing! Nothing bad, I just mean you fit my criteria for the experiment.” Chanyeol shouted back, voice slightly muffled. Kyungsoo washed his hands anyway and stomped over to wrench the door open.

“And what exactly _is_ that criteria?” He hissed, Chanyeol gulped taking a cautious step backwards in case Kyungsoo decided to swing for him.

“Also, nothing bad.” The tall man reassured, Kyungsoo snuffed his urge to scoff, “All I need is a mixture of confident people and… ahem… more awkward people.” Chanyeol explained, trailing off slightly at the end of the sentence.

“And which category am I?” Kyungsoo asked in a dangerous tone, knowing full well he was firmly in the ‘more awkward’ lot of Chanyeol’s experiment, his roommate grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, Kyungsoo made an irritated noise and pushed past him in to the hallway.

“Kyungsoo, please! It will be one day of your life, not even a full day… not even a couple of hours!” Chanyeol pleaded, now following him from the hallway into the kitchen like a lost puppy. “Ple-ee-eease!” He was only one beat away from getting on his knees and begging, Kyungsoo knew this because he’d seen him do it with Jongdae countless amounts of times. Kyungsoo desperately wanted to stamp his foot like an insolent child, though, he did not want to have the ‘who-can-be-more-of-an-annoying-kid-the-longest’ game with Chanyeol.

Because Chanyeol _always_ won.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo all but whined, “you want me to _kiss a complete stranger!_ How is that not terrifying?” Kyungsoo busied himself with gathering the utensils he needed to make dinner for the evening; he desperately wanted to shut himself in his room and hide under his pillows, but he also knew Chanyeol would be more likely to shut up if he had a whole plate of food under his nose.

This is what Kyungsoo had come home to, Chanyeol had asked him to ‘do him a favour’ and then proceeded to ask him to kiss some random person for his Psychology Final. Kyungsoo wasn’t in the mood for games after a stressful day in Uni, but he was even more annoyed to find out Chanyeol wasn’t even joking.

“ _Because_ they’re a stranger! I haven’t picked any weirdos, I’ve even picked your partner,” Kyungsoo shot him a nasty glare, “Should you choose to participate,” He added hastily, “and he’s great.” Chanyeol finished, trying to be reasonable, but Kyungsoo still failed to see how kissing a stranger was not terrifying _because_ they were a stranger. Kissing anyone was terrifying, really.

“So you’ve picked someone in the hopes that I’d say yes and he’d have someone to kiss?” Kyungsoo questioned, now opening the top cupboard to look for his usual spices. Once he’d located the ones he wanted, he ushered Chanyeol out of his personal space to find a frying pan.

“Kind of.” Chanyeol had perched himself on the counter, now well out of Kyungsoo’s (and probably harms) way.

“So I can’t say no because there’s no one else to do it?” Kyungsoo continued to quiz, finally locating the frying pan under a load of larger pans, in one of the bottom cupboards. It was annoying enough that he was having this conversation in the first place, but to add insult to injury he now had to move half of the cupboard off his frying pan to get to it, could this day get any worse?

“It is still a choice, I just think you and him would give me really good results.” Chanyeol said, still with that look on his face that shouted ‘please-Kyungsoo-I-actually-am-making-sense-now’. Kyungsoo pursed his lips in displeasure at any sensical logic Chanyeol may be spewing.

“Jongdae have you heard this madness?” Kyungsoo called from over the counter separating their kitchen from their lounge. Jongdae had sat on the sofa chuckling to himself since the whole ordeal started, Kyungsoo didn’t blame him for not wanting to get involved, but now he needed him on his side.

“I’m _in_ this madness.” Jongdae replied casually, Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped.

“What?! Chanyeol, you asked your _boyfriend_ to kiss a stranger?” He growled, rounding on his roommate and brandishing the frying pan he’d just dug out from the cupboard, Chanyeol hopped off the counter in favour of backing out of the kitchen completely, now looking genuinely scared for his life.

“Yes, because Jongdae would also be perfect for it, and this isn't about us, its about you.” Chanyeol argued, standing his ground as best he could whilst eyeing the frying pan wearily.

“I am cool with it, Chanyeol knows I love him, and it’s for science.” Jongdae supplied, sliding up behind Chanyeol and giving him a reassuring back-hug.

“Exactly, Jongdae is classed as one of my more confident ones, I don’t know anyone more confident than him… aside from your partner.”

“And you don’t know anyone more awkward than me?” Chanyeol and Jongdae exchanged a glance that clearly said ‘You-are-literally-the-most-awkward-person-on-the-planet,-why-are-you-even-asking-this-question?’ “Oh screw you both.” Kyungsoo turned to the hob and shoved it on angrily.

“It’s only when you meet someone new, and it’s perfect for my experiment!” Chanyeol pleaded, “Please? It’s just for like a few minutes, you do the awkward thing, you do the kiss and that’s it, you’re done.” He said clapping his hands together like it was no big deal, as if Kyungsoo was able to function like a normal human being whilst still being extremely shy.

“The awkward thing is my _whole_ thing.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“I just want to see what happens when you’re confronted with a stranger to kiss, its all part of the experiment. I’ll get really good marks, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol turned on his poor attempt at puppy dog eyes, Kyungsoo levelled his expressionless stare at him for a moment.

“You’re trying to guilt trip me now.” He said frowning, “You know I want you to do well!” Now he was torn, he definitely wanted to help Chanyeol with his work, whenever he could; but he wanted him to _kiss a stranger!_

“Then set aside your reservations and just do it.” Chanyeol said, gaining a surge of confidence and practically flying at him to get into his personal space once more, he stared straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes for dramatic effect. He did look desperate, like he really needed him and Kyungsoo was a sucker for helping out a friend.

But he wanted him to _kiss a stranger!_

“I don’t know, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo frowned for the hundredth time.

“If I may?” Jongdae interjected, Chanyeol nodded and stepped aside so Jongdae could take his place, he put both hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and looked him square in the eye as his boyfriend had just done, “Think of it as an opportunity to break out of your comfort zone.”

“Its called a comfort zone for a reason,” Kyungsoo mumbled playing with his fingers.

“Yes, and I know you hate it. If you don’t like it, it’s fine it’ll all contribute to Chanyeol’s results anyway. It’s going to take up ten minutes of your life, if that. Lastly, Chanyeol will do all the housework for a week if you do.” Jongdae did always have that reassuring tone to his voice that made Kyungsoo believe nothing in the world could hurt him. Of course it had got him into some serious trouble before today, so he was a little dubious of Jongdae’s current intentions.

“Hey I never sai-” Chanyeol began to protest.

“A-ba-ba-ba-ba.” Jongdae silenced him, holding up one finger, “He will do it, I will supervise so it’s done properly. Deal?” The pair of them were waiting for an answer, Chanyeol looking pleadingly at him, and Jongdae with his infinite patience.

Kyungsoo felt pressure from the pair as his eyes flicked back and forth from each of their faces, he knew he could say no but Chanyeol would more than likely keep asking. How many more times could he hold him off? Saying no now would only result in more headache later; if he agreed now then he could always deny it when the time came.

He sighed heavily.

“Okay… make it two weeks and we have a deal.”

***

Kyungsoo actually didn’t have the heart to deny agreeing to Chanyeol’s experiment in the end. Damn his conscience, but he did make his discomfort known to both of his friends at any and every given moment he could. However, It wasn’t until the day of the experiment (when Kyungsoo _couldn’t_ back out of it) did Chanyeol drop a bombshell on Kyungsoo.

“We’re going to be filming the experiment.” He’d said when they’d arrived at their destination. Kyungsoo was told that they were going to do it in the psych labs on campus, but started freaking out when Chanyeol took a left turn instead of a right. Kyungsoo felt his stomach knot, leaving him feeling slightly nauseous.

“Kyungsoo stop worrying, it’ll be alright.” Chanyeol assured softly, patting him on the back once they were out of the car.

“I immediately regret this… please let me go home.” Kyungsoo sobbed dryly, attempting to get back into the locked car. Jongdae grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and wheeled him round towards the studio, marching him forwards.

“You’ll be fine, we’ve got to get through some of the couples first… I think some of them have plans so we have to do those asap. If you want, you can watch them to see if it makes you relax a little?” Jongdae asked kindly, the knot in Kyungsoo’s stomach loosened a little. But only a little.

“I… I suppose so, yeah… I don’t know if that will make things better or worse but… I’m already in hell!” Kyungsoo complained again, they crossed the threshold of the studio doors and Kyungsoo was faced with a plain grey background with bright lights shining on it. If he were in less control of himself his knees may have given way.

“Don’t think of it like that. It will be fun, kissing is wonderful.” Jongdae reasoned.

“Yes when you love the person you’re kissing!” Kyungsoo argued, Jongdae rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“You don’t need to love someone to enjoy a little kissing,” He excused himself and left Kyungsoo standing with Chanyeol, as his disappeared into what looked like a little waiting area on the other side of the studio.

“Everyone’s a stranger at first, Kyungsoo. You might meet your soulmate.” Chanyeol piped up from behind him, sporting a large but sort of apologetic grin. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him.

“Is that why you brought me here? To hook me up?”

“No,” He answered quickly, “I have no intention of that happening. But if it does, it’s brilliant for my paper!” Chanyeol’s enthusiasm was grating on Kyungsoo’s nerves already.

“Piss off, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo swatted at him feebly as he ran off to greet the other people who were in the studio, Kyungsoo assumed he’d invited them for the help.

Kyungsoo was directed to ‘the comfiest chair’ in the studio to sit and watch the progression on, Chanyeol had said he and his partner could go when he was ready, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for something like this. He did hope that watching other people do it would loosen him up a little and give him the courage he needed for this shoot.

It didn’t help that Chanyeol wouldn't let him cheat a bit and actually meet the guy he was going to kiss, he wouldn’t even let him see a picture. He said that he couldn’t afford to risk the results of the experiment and Kyungsoo was just going to have to wait.

It took a little while for everything to get set up. It seemed like a lot of Chanyeol’s classmates had agreed to help, and it looked like students from the Media block of the University were readily available to film and edit the work together. Kyungsoo suspected some of them just wanted to see for themselves if Chanyeol’s mental idea was going to work or not.

Soon, Chanyeol was sitting behind the main camera and quieting everyone in the room down, there were only about ten people; some behind other cameras at different angles and some making sure the lights didn’t fall, but it was enough to have Kyungsoo’s stomach churning.

“Jongdae! We’re ready for you!” Chanyeol called and Jongdae came trotting out of the ‘waiting area’ he’d disappeared into earlier, it seemed like he’d put one group of people together who may have been the ‘confident’ ones and the other ‘awkward’ ones in a separate room.

“Where’s the lovely lady I’m gonna kiss?” He grinned and pecked the air in front of Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo frowned, Jongdae was going to kiss a _girl?_

“Junmyeon, we’re ready for you too!” Chanyeol called to the other room. It took a moment, but a girl with a very pretty face made her way out of the room. The awkwardness radiated off her, she’d obviously been confident enough to agree to participate, but seemed to be a little overwhelmed now that it had come down to it. Kyungsoo knew how she felt. “Now, if you want people to leave I can definitely do that for you.”

“Oh no, it’s alright.” She said softly, smiling a little before timidly joining Jongdae on the set.

“Hi, I’m Jongdae.” He introduced himself, bowing to the girl with a reassuring smile on his face. Kyungsoo was under the impression that she was immediately attracted to him, as she blushed a little and bit her lip.

“Junmyeon,” She bowed back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she stood upright.

“So whenever you two feel ready, there’s no pressure.” Chanyeol explained, he’d already turned the camera on whilst they waited for Junmyeon to come out of the waiting room, probably to get their initial reaction to each other on film.

“So we just kiss?” Junmyeon asked, a little alarmed.

“That’s the idea, but whenever you want. Whenever you feel comfortable.” Chanyeol reassured.

Even Jongdae looked a little awkward, he was sort of milling about around Junmyeon, as it looked like he was trying to feel his way around her invisible forcefield. She was still uncomfortable, her shoulders were up to her ears and she kept looking at the ground rather than at Jongdae. Though, every time she glanced up and made eye contact with him, she looked away flustered and giggling to herself.

“Would it help if we talked a little?” Jongdae asked, and Junmyeon visibly relaxed. Instead of playing with her hair, her right hand was clutching at the sleeve of her cardigan, and her shoulders had fallen to a normal, more relaxed position.

“Sure, what are you majoring in?” Kyungsoo was nearly surprised she took the initiative to ask the first question. Chanyeol looked over to him and winked, he was unconcerned about how long this seemed to be taking, just sitting back and making sure his camera had the pair of them in shot. Kyungsoo would have definitely been sweating by now, especially if his boyfriend were about to kiss a pretty girl.

Jongdae was a very smooth talker, he sort of drew Junmyeon to him without her even noticing. Kyungsoo guessed it was his charm, he always felt very comfortable around Jongdae, probably because he was so kind.

“Oh I love sushi!” He heard Junmyeon say when he tuned back in from his thought train, she was standing very close to Jongdae now, giggling a little but definitely more relaxed. Sensing their close proximity she seemed to remember why she were there in the first place. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry we’re taking ages.”

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol reassured again, “You’re doing great.”

She still seemed a little embarrassed for taking so long to get going, she looked back at Jongdae who sent her a sheepish smile. She laughed awkwardly again and stood closer.

“We should do this then,”

“We should,” Jongdae agreed, and even Kyungsoo had to admit, he’d have kissed him at that moment, if it were him.

It was still sort of jerky, Junmyeon placed her hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and moved in, giggling every time she looked at him, but for a lot shorter period of time. Jongdae placed his hands on her waist and leaned in ever so slightly, Junmyeon was still sort of rolling her eyes and laughing but so very quietly now. Kyungsoo watched her glance up from the floor to Jongdae’s lips, then to his eyes and that was it.

Their lips met for a very soft kiss, tentative and cautious. The longer they had their lips pressed together, the more confidence Junmyeon seemed to gain. One of her hands moved to Jongdae’s nape, as one of his brought her closer by pulling her in by the small of her back, even Kyungsoo heard her squeak. Their kiss got a little more heated then, both of Junmyeon’s hands found their way into Jongdae’s hair and she pulled herself forward.

Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol in alarm, he was noting things down glancing up at the two of them every so often. Probably writing down how Junmyeon’s personality seemed to have taken a One-Eighty in a matter of seconds. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how long the pair of them were supposed to kiss for and kind of now felt a little awkward watching them, he’d forgotten that this was an experiment and was intrigued about how their first meeting was going to go; but now he felt like he was intruding on something he should not be watching.

It went on for a few minutes longer than Kyungsoo was expecting, he also expected to see Chanyeol looking miffed but he seemed completely cool with letting his boyfriend carry on. It wasn’t until Junmyeon remembered herself and the kissing sort of simmered off into a light peck, that she even realised this was a stranger she was kissing.

Kyungsoo saw her cheeks flare and that awkward laugh come back as she pulled away from Jongdae.

“Oh my,” She said, and Jongdae just laughed good-naturedly.

“You’re a very good kisser,” Jongdae complimented, earning another flush and a giggle.

“You are too, but I’m so sorry I’ve forgotten your name!” Kyungsoo was almost gobsmacked by that, how could she have forgotten his name? She’d just been kissing him as though they were lovers.

“Aha it’s Jongdae, and it was very nice to meet you.”

“Perfect, good job you guys,” Chanyeol piped in as Junmyeon was rebuilding her barriers, Kyungsoo was amazed. Junmyeon stuck around to hear Chanyeol’s praise and instructions, probably about the questionnaire he had for each person to fill in afterwards, then he said something that sounded like “we’ll send you a copy!” and Junmyeon was heading back out.

“That was a roller-coaster.” Kyungsoo commented as Jongdae joined him on the arm of his comfy chair.

“It was, she was nice.” Jongdae nodded.

“And Chanyeol’s cool with this?”

“I am indeed, Jongdae did a really good job!” Chanyeol said as he joined the two, “Would you do me a favour and grab Lu Han?”

“Sure thing baby,” Jongdae said pressing a light kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, again their relationship baffled Kyungsoo. They were both so comfortable with themselves.

The next pair saw a really shy guy this time, named Minseok, he had a really cute face and what seemed to be a nervous habit of smiling a lot and looking up at the ceiling. His partner was a confident-looking girl called Lu Han who was, even Kyungsoo could see, drop dead gorgeous. He had a feeling that Chanyeol had gone round picking beautiful people for this experiment, but then again he’d only seen one pair previous to this.

It started off much the same, Minseok and Lu Han introduced themselves awkwardly and it seemed like Minseok needed a little encouragement from Lu Han before he felt comfortable enough to move closer to her. Like Jongdae, Lu Han sort of reeled him in and made him feel a little more comfortable, even though there was a lot more awkward laughter from the two of them.

Their kiss was slow and sensual, which made Kyungsoo feel a little more uncomfortable than before, Lu Han seemed to have no shame in showing just how much she was enjoying Minseok. It was almost obscene, the noises she was making, but it definitely spurred Minseok on to kiss her harder and with more confidence.

Their kiss lasted a little longer than Jongdae’s and Junmyeon’s and the pair remembered who they were kissing when they were done. Kyungsoo saw that as soon as it was over they both (mainly Minseok) looked a little sheepish and embarrassed, but Chanyeol was pleased.

It became apparent to Kyungsoo that the rooms were not split into ‘confident’ and ‘awkward’, more like ‘partner A’ and ‘partner B’; because the next pair of boys to come out and kiss were so painfully awkward, it was almost difficult to watch. They seemed to let their anxiety show a little more than if one of them took caution to the wind, and their kiss was far less steamy than the ones previous. Once again Chanyeol was pleased and the day continued.

He seemed to have covered all his bases; Jongdae and Junmyeon saw the girl in the awkward position, Lu Han and Minseok saw the boy in the awkward position. Then the two awkward boys, followed by two confident girls (that seemed to get the whole crew riled up and several of them had to leave), then a confident boy called Sehun kissed another confident girl called Jongin who caused a bit of a stir again. Before two very adorable and embarrassed girls, called Yixing and Tao, who shared a very sweet couple of pecks on the lips.

Oddly enough, a lot of the people kissing forgot the name of their partner, which was very weird to Kyungsoo.

“There’s three more couples and then its your turn, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol informed them as Tao and Yixing both left the building chatting a little more intently. “Unless you want to go now?” Kyungsoo’s stomach dropped, he didn’t want to do this, still. Even after seeing a few couples do it and deciding that it wasn't _that_ scary, he couldn't do it just yet.

“I need water.” Kyungsoo said abruptly and stood so he could find a bathroom. He did need it to drink, but he needed it more to splash in his face to give himself more confidence. He’d seen it in a few movies so it must work a little.

He heard Chanyeol call another pair out as he made his way out of the room, though it was faint as though he were in his own little bubble. How could he agree to something like this? He was weird around strangers for a reason, they were strangers! He couldn’t talk to them properly, let alone just kiss one!

Kyungsoo willed himself to calm down when he found the bathroom. He walked in ready to find it empty but instead found the two really shy boys from before making out fiercely on one of the sinks, neither of them had seen him so it was easy for him to back out unnoticed. He’d have to tell Chanyeol that he’s causing so much sexual tension in the air even strangers are doing things they probably normally wouldn’t.

Kyungsoo made it back to his seat, still in deep thought and awe at what he just witnessed. Jongdae had joined him to thrust a water bottle in his hands, but he said no more. He must have figured Kyungsoo just needed time to think things over before badgering him.

There was now a boy and a girl kissing sweetly in the middle of the set, but Kyungsoo’s mind was still on the pair in the bathroom. Had this knocked down barriers? Was this going to help Kyungsoo open his mind to new experiences and people? Chanyeol was very smart sometimes but he still felt uneasy about it.

“You okay?” Jongdae asked after Kyungsoo had taken a nice long swig from his drink.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” Kyungsoo answered, wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

“It’s not as weird as it looks, I promise.”

“I know… you know how I am around new people though.”

“Yeah, which reminds me… whilst you were gone we had the last of the girls and this is the last of the boy/girl pair… so theres only one more to go and then you… unless you wanna do it now and get it over with?” Jongdae explained kindly.

“I may as well just go last.” Kyungsoo said.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo nodded and Jongdae went to inform Chanyeol, he put his thumbs up to Kyungsoo who sent one back.

The last pair before Kyungsoo had to participate were boys Kyungsoo wasn’t sure even went to their University, but he didn’t really recognise anyone so it could have been true for most of them. The pair were very flirty whilst on set, though they didn’t introduce themselves as far as Kyungsoo could remember, as soon as Chanyeol told them to take their time, they were on each other quicker than any pair before them.

No inhibitions, just getting the job done and enjoying it.

Kyungsoo wished he were like that, just able to dive in and stop worrying about every little thing. The longer their kiss went on, the harder Kyungsoo’s heart started beating against his ribcage from the realisation he was next. The pair didn’t let up for a long time, but once they were finished Kyungsoo felt a little faint. He watched as the two laughed and shook hands, finally introducing themselves, it seemed like the whole experience made them happy. Like every couple he’d seen, they all smiled like idiots afterwards, and well nobody had _died._

That surge of confidence is what Kyungsoo needed right now. Chanyeol had stopped the camera’s to set up for the last shot of the day, he glanced at Kyungsoo wearily and turned to his ‘crew’.

“Hey guys? If you wanna take a break it’s more than okay with me, we only have one shot left and then its taking down the set time so if you wanna chill for a few before we have to do that then go ahead.” Chanyeol called to the other guys who were milling about on set, they all seemed grateful for the chance to rest for a while since most of them had been working all day. Kyungsoo was thankful that Chanyeol had got rid of them, he didn’t need a live audience to add to his shame.

“Thanks,” He uttered to Chanyeol as they watched the crew disperse, Jongdae stayed, but Kyungsoo didn’t mind that much. If Chanyeol was going to watch him kiss a stranger, Jongdae may as well stay too.

Oh god, he was going to kiss a stranger. A weird jolt of excitement danced up Kyungsoo’s spine, which he found extremely odd, since he’d been _worrying_ about it all day.

The time was now. 

“Look you don’t have to kiss for ages, you saw some of them. Just do whatever feels natural.” Chanyeol explained, Kyungsoo nodded his understanding. Jongdae clapped him on the back and he stepped onto the set.

It was fairly bright, he couldn’t see Jongdae from where he stood. He heard Chanyeol call a name, but he was barely listening, all he could hear was the sound of his heart, blood rushing in his ears and he was focused on trying to calm himself.

After a moment or maybe seven, he was aware of someone to his left. Kyungsoo turned and glanced at his partner, they may as well get acquainted now, they were going to be kissing any minute.

His jaw nearly hit the floor as he turned to face, what he could only describe as, a natural beauty. The boy had the most charming smile settled across his perfect mouth, over a set of gorgeous teeth with sharp little canines jutting out. Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times, still taking in the appearance of his partner, he’d gone now from a beam to a grin; his eyes were dark, but glittering, the kind to make Kyungsoo’s heart melt, as they reminded him of a puppy. He was staring at Kyungsoo in much the same way, trying to take in his appearance, but rather than gawk he had that lovely smile in place.

“Hi,” He said, Kyungsoo nearly didn’t hear him.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo replied shyly, still dazzled by his beauty. He looked to the ground quickly, taking in the rest of the boys appearance as surreptitiously as he could; he wasn’t much taller than Kyungsoo, and seemed to have really broad shoulders for his height. Kyungsoo liked his style too, he was only in a simple shirt and jeans, but he looked suave. 

Kyungsoo found the courage to look up at him again and immediately felt silly, he grinned awkwardly and found the boy doing the same.

“When you guys are ready,” He heard Chanyeol say from somewhere in the light.

“Er… I’m Kyungsoo.” He offered first, bowing slightly, weirdly he felt the need to at least introduce himself to the boy before he was intimate with him.

“I’m Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you.” Baekhyun said bowing as well, Kyungsoo filed that away in his mind; he wasn’t going to forget it like some of the other couples.

“Baekhyun,” He said quietly, missing a fleeting look of surprise crossing said boy’s lovely face.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, now facing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laughed and nodded.

“You have no idea.”

“I’m a little nervous too, but hey it’s all for a good cause,” Baekhyun winked and Kyungsoo found himself easing up, “If you don’t mind me saying,” Baekhyun said glancing openly at Kyungsoo’s lips and then back up to meet his eyes, causing Kyungsoo to gulp and blink a few times, “You have really pretty lips.”

Wow. Not once had a stranger complimented their partner before they’d kissed. They’d all said ‘you are a good kisser’ or thanked the other for the kiss, but none of them had opened with such a compliment.

“Thank you, s-so do you,” Kyungsoo couldn't help himself and glanced at Baekhyun’s lips, they did look extremely kissable and he noticed the little mole sitting just above his top lip, the urge to nibble on it was far too strong. Probably because Baekhyun was much closer than he had been before. 

He’d successfully distracted Kyungsoo and entered his personal space, because now Baekhyun’s hands were on his waist; suddenly it was like there was no sound in the room, only the sound of Kyungsoo’s thrumming heart was audible to him, as well as Baekhyun’s light breathing. For the second time that day he felt like he was in a bubble, only this time Baekhyun was in it too.

Kyungsoo must have been tapping his fingers together, like he always did when he meets a new person, because they were nearly resting on Baekhyun’s chest. Being slightly alarmed by the fact his fingers were still sort of tapping together, he let his palms lie flat just below Baekhyun’s shoulders, he felt strong beneath Kyungsoo’s hands. 

“May I?” Baekhyun asked lightly, and Kyungsoo found that he couldn’t speak because he was lost in Baekhyun’s eyes, but felt himself nod ever so slightly. There felt like no one else in the room, in fact all Kyungsoo could see was Baekhyun’s light grin, and all he could feel was the light touch of his fingers against his waist. He shivered a little with pleasure. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, Kyungsoo zeroed in on the movement and now couldn't tear his eyes away from those lips. One corner of Baekhyun’s mouth had pulled up and Kyungsoo felt his forehead touch his, a breath away from each other and Kyungsoo’s own breath hitched.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure who leaned in first because it felt like they’d pressed their lips together at the same time, and it was incredible. Baekhyun’s lips were so soft, he kissed him lightly; once, twice, three times before the kisses were longer and harder, Kyungsoo’s eyes fell shut immediately. He felt Baekhyun hold him a little more firmly against him, Kyungsoo moved his hands from his chest up across the nape of his neck and into his hair. It was so soft between Kyungsoo’s fingers he hadn’t realised he’d caused Baekhyun to hum softly into his mouth when he grabbed a handful of it.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the other side, kissing a little harder and sending tingles up from Kyungsoo’s lips to the roots of his hair, he gasped ever so slightly before falling into the kiss; feeling his eyebrows furrow from the intensity, the pair were now lip locked in a heated open-mouthed kissing session, it wasn’t long before Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s tongue in his mouth, sending sparks up Kyungsoo’s spine when he finally decided to fight back.

It was getting extremely hot underneath the bright lights of the studio, but Kyungsoo had forgotten exactly where he was at this moment; as he felt Baekhyun’s right hand trail up his spine and find purchase just underneath his nape, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo was finding it hard to breathe, with the heat from the lights and the heat now pooling in his belly the more Baekhyun’s tongue clashed with his. It felt like a fraction of a second and an age had passed all at once, all Kyungsoo cared about was how amazing Baekhyun’s lips felt against his, and how much he didn’t want to stop.

Kyungsoo pulled away for a moment, still with their foreheads touching but breathing a little hard, it sounded like Baekhyun needed a moment too, but the pair were far from done. Kyungsoo grinned a little, eyes still closed just listening to Baekhyun catch his breath; once he had, Kyungsoo cupped the side of his face and pulled him back for more. Kyungsoo pushed himself forward as much as he could without making Baekhyun trip, the kiss was feverish and furious and neither of them could get close enough to the other, the low noises Baekhyun was making every time Kyungsoo hit a sweet spot, was driving him wild. Kyungsoo grabbed the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt, desperate to rip it open and devour the skin of his neck, but he felt Baekhyun grin against his lips and he nipped at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. It was sharp, as one of those canines managed to get hold of him but the sting shot a jolt of pleasure straight to Kyungsoo’s core and he could not help but groan low in his throat.

Baekhyun seemed to like that, a lot, so much so that he did it again and Kyungsoo had to pull away before he got really turned on. Kyungsoo blinked at the other, who like him, was breathing hard again, only this time his lips were bruised and his pupils were blown wide. Baekhyun grinned wickedly and pulled him forward by the shirt, kissing him softly; one, two, three times before pulling away completely.

They stared at each other for a few moments, grinning and catching their breath, still in each others embrace. Kyungsoo blinked again and was forcibly reminded that they were not alone, and that hot make-out session had been recorded, for science. Baekhyun must have been able to see the realisation dawn on Kyungsoo’s face because he was quick to reassure him.

“That was… wow,” He said breathlessly to Kyungsoo, and then turned to Chanyeol, “Like _wow._ ” They finally stepped apart from each other and Kyungsoo had to put a hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe it, he’d kissed a stranger, on film, in front of his friends.

“I can’t believe I did that,” was all Kyungsoo could really manage, though he hoped Baekhyun took it as a compliment because he’d never been kissed like that before. He loved it, he wanted to keep kissing him but he wanted it to be private.

But Baekhyun was a stranger, Kyungsoo may never see him again. Instead of heat and lust filling his belly, he sort of felt dread. Baekhyun would be gone and all he’d have is the memory of kissing him.

“You guys did great,” Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol say, “I think we’re done, we can turn off the lights now.” Kyungsoo’s stomach dropped further, when did the rest of the crew come back? He heard the bustle of the set being moved, and the mumbling from the other people in the room.

He must have looked horrified because Chanyeol and Jongdae were both fussing over him, shoving his water back into his hands and asking if he were okay. He blinked the light out of his eyes to see their faces, they looked worried.

“I’m okay,” He squeaked, most unconvincingly. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath “I’m okay,” He repeated.

“Good,” Chanyeol breathed sounding relieved. “I’m impressed by the both of you, you were easily kissing the longest.” He grinned at the pair of them before sharing a meaningful look with Jongdae. Kyungsoo felt his face heat up for a moment and glanced at Baekhyun, who seemed to just laugh it off. He envied him a little, to be able to laugh something like this off with no sense of shame.

Not that Kyungsoo was ashamed, he just wished it could have been private… and _longer_.

“So you guys can fill out my questionnaire now! Then we’re done.” Chanyeol winked at Kyungsoo, he and Jongdae turned to talk to one of the Media crew about keeping the cameras, and who could help with editing the footage together.

Kyungsoo felt a little lost, stood in the middle of the set still disbelieving of the fact he’d just spent, apparently ages, kissing an attractive man he may never see again, _in front of everyone_.

If Kyungsoo were prone to panic attacks, he’d probably be having one right now.

However, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Baekhyun, looking far too kind, with his sweet smile and gentle puppy-dog eyes.

“You coming?” He asked, Kyungsoo nodded and Baekhyun’s hand found the small of his back as he led him off the set and over to where Chanyeol had laid out his questionnaires.

“I just want to say, that… I mean you’re… it was… erm… I really liked that kiss,” Kyungsoo blurted out when they reached the table, Baekhyun laughed after a clear moment of shock, as he handed him a pen. Kyungsoo mentally kicked himself for sounding so ridiculous.

“Me too,” He said, grabbing a pen for himself, “You’re quite delicious.” He winked and took a seat, motioning for Kyungsoo to do the same. Kyungsoo held back a giddy smile, and sat, but he wasn’t finished.

“I should have said it right after, but I couldn’t… I mean… I’m not great with words.” Not to mention he wasn’t good with _people_ either.

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun reassured, glancing at Kyungsoo through his long lashes, “I _felt_ that you enjoyed it as much as I did… no words needed.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but cover his cheeks with his hands, turning on his chair and pulling the questionnaire Chanyeol had prepared towards him, so as to not show how red he was.

There were only two left, one for him and one for Baekhyun. The first question on the survey was: “Did you enjoy the kiss?” Kyungsoo scoffed a little at that, he heard Baekhyun huff out a laugh too, he quickly ticked the ‘yes’ box.

Question two: “What did you enjoy about it?” the question was not applicable if the person opted for ‘no’.

There were lots of things Kyungsoo wanted to write. Like the way Baekhyun’s lips felt on his, the fact he hadn’t kissed anyone in such a long time, and just one with a stranger had got him all riled up in a matter of minutes. The way he felt lightheaded and breathless when their tongues met, how a jolt of arousal spiked at his spine when Baekhyun’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip… Instead he opted for, _‘cute partner, never kissed a stranger before, it was exciting but also terrifying.’_

“There are so many things I want to write for that second one, all of them entirely inappropriate,” Baekhyun breathed into the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear, sending another ripple of pleasure through him. He turned to the boy and grinned, though it felt strained considering all he could think about was kissing him again.

“Same,” He said quietly, earning another dazzling smile from Baekhyun. His smiles were infectious and before Kyungsoo could even blink, he was smiling back.

Question 3: “How did you feel before the kiss?”

Easily answered, Kyungsoo wrote _‘anxious, nervous, definitely needed to throw up.’_

Question 4: “How did you feel after?”

“Do you think it’d be really wrong if I wrote ‘turned on’ for number four?” Baekhyun asked casually, but with another cheeky smile, Kyungsoo knew he was flirting with him and he couldn’t say he was disappointed.

Kyungsoo wrote _‘exhilarated, more confident, still kind of wanting to throw up, but for a different reason.’_

Question 5: “Will you keep in contact with your partner from today?”

Kyungsoo looked up from his questionnaire, he found Baekhyun tapping his own pen, reading the question again. He gulped a little, he definitely wanted to keep in touch with him, he’d certainly like to go on a date with him at least.

After another moment or two, Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo. They stared at each other for another few beats, Kyungsoo bit his lip in anticipation. He’d truly, never liked someone upon a first meeting, so much. Well, he’d never felt as desperate to see someone again after meeting them for the first time, at least.

“I would definitely like to keep in contact with you, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said, sounding slightly unsure of himself. Kyungsoo smiled, he saw Baekhyun relax and figured he was waiting to be rejected, but how could Kyungsoo _reject_ him?

“I would too,” He said quietly, breaking into a massive grin as Baekhyun’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Kyungsoo glanced back to his questionnaire and quickly ticked “yes”, before replacing it onto the pile of completed ones. 

“We should exchange numbers, now?” Baekhyun suggested, standing and already fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, of course.” Kyungsoo located his phone and handed it to Baekhyun, as Baekhyun handed him his own. Kyungsoo typed his number in quickly and saved the contact information as “Kyungsoo” he didn’t want Baekhyun getting confused. Baekhyun handed Kyungsoo’s phone back to him, lingering on the touch of their hands for a beat longer than would be considered friendly.

“So… do you wanna go-” Baekhyun began, but was swiftly cut off by Chanyeol being flamboyant.

“Hey guys, looks like we’re all done here.” Chanyeol said loudly clapping Kyungsoo on the back, “Anyone fancy some food? I’m starving.”

Kyungsoo looked to Baekhyun, he hoped the other couldn't tell how eager he was for him to join them. Much to his dismay, Baekhyun was shaking his head looking apologetic.

“No can do, I’ve got to get home, I need to get to sleep at a reasonable hour. Very important day tomorrow.”

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Kyungsoo blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt everyones eyes on him, some in shock and some in smug satisfaction. He scuffed his shoes against the floor for something to do other than looking at anyone, which was another nervous habit of his.

“I have an exam,” Baekhyun explained, holding back a small smile, “But it’s my last one so I’ll be free as a bird afterwards.” It sounded like a promise was hidden in Baekhyun’s words, and considering he hadn’t taken his eyes off Kyungsoo once as he spoke, Kyungsoo figured he was making sure he knew just how available he was.

“That’s a shame Baek,” Jongdae said, which sounded odd to Kyungsoo, like they were life-long friends. Kyungsoo remained silent on the matter for now, but he narrowed his eyes at Jongdae for just a second. 

“I’ll see you guys around then,” Baekhyun said politely, bowing at Chanyeol and Jongdae before winking at Kyungsoo as he left. Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat peak and felt a little sad watching Baekhyun walk out of the door; he desperately wanted to yank him back into an embrace or something, he just felt like this meeting wasn’t enough.

“Well, well, well!” Chanyeol began after a beat of silence, but Kyungsoo wasn’t going to get into that with him just yet.

“Did you _know_ everyone who took part in this experiment?” Kyungsoo asked turning slowly towards the pair of them. They shared an uncomfortable glance with each other, more than likely knowing where Kyungsoo was headed with his question.

“Well most of them are from our respective courses… so we know a few of them.” Chanyeol answered vaguely, Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes again, not satisfied with that answer at all.

“How well did you know Baekhyun before this?” Kyungsoo questioned folding his arms across his chest, though, it wasn’t a crime that they knew Baekhyun before this experiment. Kyungsoo just wanted to know why he’d never ever heard of Baekhyun before today.

“Ermmm…” Chanyeol’s voice had risen a few octaves.

“I- er- well I mean he’s in my… Biology class…”

“Jongdae, you don’t do Biology. You took Physics.” Kyungsoo pointed out. 

“That’s what I meant, why? What did I say?” Jongdae laughed uncomfortably, and without waiting for a reply he moved to faff with the papers behind Chanyeol, probably not keen to answer any more of Kyungsoo’s prying questions. Kyungsoo frowned a little more, they could be honest with him, it really didn’t sound like Baekhyun was just a casual acquaintance.

“Neither of you have ever mentioned him before,” That he knew of, “it just sounded like you knew him really well?”

“Okay!” Chanyeol conceded, he always broke so easily, “so we knew Baekhyun before this… but he was very willing to help just the way you were.” He defended, Kyungsoo failed to see how that changed anything. Kyungsoo sensed that they were trying to avoid answering his questions directly, as though they were being intentionally vague so he’d drop it, he would for now because if they didn’t tell him, Baekhyun would tell him.

Look at him, trusting a complete stranger just because they’d kissed.

“Chanyeol, you literally had to bribe me to come here.” He deadpanned.

“Technically Jongdae bribed you,” Kyungsoo was on the verge of growling at him, “but you still wanted to do it… for me?” Chanyeol added sweetly, knowing full well he’d hit Kyungsoo’s hot button. Their items had been gathered by Jongdae, who was now swiftly making his way out of the studio, and not really wanting to spend another minute in this place, Kyungsoo made to follow.

“Shut up, I hate you.” Kyungsoo said without malice, shoving Chanyeol in the stomach as he passed him.

“Yes, but the love for Baekhyun is strong.” Chanyeol called after him, he looked like the cheshire cat the way his grin was threatening to split his face in two; Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and ignored the way his stomach flipped at the mention of his name.

“Again, shut up.” But Kyungsoo had to hide his own grin that was pulling the corners of his mouth upwards.

“I mean it Kyungsoo… not one of the other couples had the same chemistry as you. You two were hot.” Chanyeol told him, keeping pace beside him as they made their way to his car. Kyungsoo felt the heat rise to his cheeks ever so slightly, remembering how much he didn’t want it to stop and how much further he would have went if they were alone. The thought was both thrilling and terrifying all at the same time.

“Not even those girls who were practically taking each others clothes off?” Kyungsoo challenged, cocking one eyebrow up.

“Hotter.” Chanyeol replied without missing a beat. They’d caught up to Jongdae who had opened the car and was loading the boot up with Chanyeol’s papers.

“Or those boys who didn’t even say hello before their tonsil tennis match?” Kyungsoo questioned leaning on the passenger side of the car, astonished that anyone wasn’t kind of turned on by that.

“ _Way_ hotter.” Kyungsoo didn’t believe him. Yet he was still entirely embarrassed that his and Baekhyun’s kiss was more sexy than anyone else’s.

“Jongdae?” He turned to his other friend for confirmation, or hopefully not.

“It was pretty steamy… I mean, like soft core porn.” Jongdae answered, slamming the door of the boot shut and sporting that look that clearly said he was reliving the moment in his head.

“Oh my _god_.” Kyungsoo wailed, burying his head in his hands.

“But the artsy kind, it was gorgeous to watch.” Jongdae added quickly, it did not make Kyungsoo feel any better about it. 

“Eurgh,” He said with feeling. Kyungsoo opened the back passenger-side door and climbed into the car quickly, maybe his seatbelt would strangle him or something. Once the three of them were in the car and safely strapped down, Jongdae turned in his seat to try and get a good look at Kyungsoo; who was definitely trying his best to blend in with the seat behind him.

“Are you going to see him again?” Jongdae grilled, through the hole between the headrest and the seat. Kyungsoo could only see his eyes, which were alight with excitement.

“I may.” He replied vaguely.

“Don’t lie, I saw you two swapping numbers!” 

“Okay so we did…” Kyungsoo admitted, “he may not even call me.”

“Who says he has to call you? Call him!” Chanyeol piped up, turning round to face the rear window so that he could back out of his parking space.

“Have you met me?” Chanyeol clicked his tongue at Kyungsoo’s attitude.

“Kyungsoo! You’ve just kissed a complete stranger, who now is a casual acquaintance, who you can definitely call!” He argued, to be fair it was a great argument, talk about an ice-breaker.

“Yes, but I won’t.” Kyungsoo said resolutely. 

“What if he’s waiting for you to call first?” Jongdae asked, as Chanyeol finally started to back out and exit the car park.

“He knows I’m classed as the ‘awkward’ one, he won’t be waiting for _me_ to call him.” Kyungsoo argued, and really, Baekhyun would probably be the type to call him first anyway.

“You have a lot of faith in him already,” Chanyeol observed, Kyungsoo didn’t like it when Chanyeol had his serious head on. It meant he was very insightful and correct about… well most things and that wound Kyungsoo up, especially when it meant that Chanyeol was right all along.

“Yeah I have faith that he has some common sense. Something of which I’m seriously doubting _you_ have.” Kyungsoo jibed.

“Cut me real deep man.”

It took them until they’d got within a few blocks of their apartment for Baekhyun to text him. Kyungsoo felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach, and he had to fight down his broad grin threatening to surface, he didn’t want Jongdae and Chanyeol thinking they’d done him a favour.

The text was simple:

_Hey, it was nice meeting you today._  
I hope you have a good day, I’d really like to see you again.  
B x 

Simple, but Kyungsoo’s stomach was now summersaulting, he’d not had attention like this in a long time, especially from someone as stunning as Baekhyun. He took a moment to think of his reply, he didn’t want to look too eager but he definitely didn’t want to play hard to get.

“Aren’t we getting food?” Jongdae’s voice sounded distant again, like Kyungsoo’s bubble was back now that he was concentrating on texting Baekhyun back.

“Ah I forgot, we’ve got something at home right?”

_I really enjoyed meeting you too._  
I’d love to meet up again.  
I have a couple of exams soon too, so I know the pain!  
Fighting!  
K x 

That sounded alright, Kyungsoo did want to befriend Baekhyun after all. What would be the point in dating if they weren’t going to get along as friends? Kyungsoo hadn’t realised he was grinning so hard until Jongdae turned abruptly in his seat and attempted to snatch his phone away from him, but Kyungsoo was too quick.

“You are grinning your face off, has Baekhyun text you already?” He asked excitedly, Kyungsoo had to hold back his emerging smile at his enthusiasm.

“No.” He lied smoothly, adopting his trade-mark blank stare.

“Lies! He has!” Jongdae accused.

“Ha! I knew Baekhyun was shameless but when he wants something he doesn’t mess around.” Chanyeol barked, Jongdae turned and punched him on the arm for some reason, to which Chanyeol nearly swerved the car into the other lane and cried “Ouch!”

“It wasn’t Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo continued to fib, enjoying Jongdae work himself up even more, since he undoubtedly knew Kyungsoo wasn’t being truthful.

“Oh Kyungsoo, you’re such a bad liar.” 

_Haha! Thanks, I feel like my brain is gonna fall out if I study any more D:_  
I’d much rather be doing something fun, like kissing you ;)  
B x 

Shameless was definitely an accurate description of Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo liked his forward approach, there were no games and no drama. Perfect.

“You. Are. So. In. Love!” Jongdae accused once again, trying to reach Kyungsoo from over the back of his seat, but missing spectacularly. It was for the best anyway, Jongdae knew if he ever hit Kyungsoo he’d receive it back tenfold and in the most painful place imaginable. Not to mention, there was no way Kyungsoo was already in love, what a load of balls.

“Untrue.” Kyungsoo cut him down, looking back to his phone without a care.

“Don’t get him started on how much he hates the ‘love at first sight’ bull crap, we’ll be here for hours.” Chanyeol warned, they’d finally arrived at their apartment block, Chanyeol parking in their allotted spot.

“Damn right you will.” Kyungsoo agreed.

“But you do like him, a lot.” Jongdae didn’t ask, it was a statement and Kyungsoo felt a bubbling resentment for the fact that both Jongdae and Chanyeol thought they were doing him a massive favour. Baekhyun could turn out to be the biggest douchebag on the planet.

“Yeah okay, I like him. I’m not sure how much, since we’ve only just met.” Kyungsoo said, as they hopped out of the car and waited for Chanyeol to grab his research from the boot.

“And kissed.” Kyungsoo levelled a half-hearted glare at Jongdae, who just grinned and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“Yeah he kisses well, but if he’s friends with you he may be an absolute arse.” Kyungsoo retorted without any malice.

“Good point.” Jongdae conceded, Chanyeol had turned up behind the pair with his arms laden with papers and scared the both of them out of their wits.

“Hey! You’re our friend too.” Chanyeol complained loudly, sounding scandalised, Kyungsoo snorted.

“Exactly, he might not like me because _I’m_ an absolute arse.”

“Well we _know_ he likes you.” Chanyeol laughed, but it was immediately replaced with a look of pure horror as he clamped his mouth shut and looked to Jongdae helplessly. Jongdae rolled his eyes and groaned.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked. He wouldn’t have thought anything wrong with the statement, had Chanyeol acted like a normal person. This rose his suspicion from before though, they were being vague on how well they knew Baekhyun and this was the reason why, Kyungsoo could feel it.

“Chanyeol, you are the worst.” Jongdae sighed and Chanyeol shrugged, very sheepishly.

“Tell me what’s going on, right now.” Kyungsoo demanded, stopping the pair in their tracks to the elevator, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Jongdae and Chanyeol shared a look before both sighed again.

“Don’t blame Baekhyun, he had no idea about any of this.” Jongdae informed him.

“O-kay.” Kyungsoo said slowly, and dangerously.

“So we were at a party and your name may have come up.” Chanyeol began, shifting his weight around from one foot to the other.

“To be fair to us, we did invite you to said party.” Jongdae added swiftly, always swooping to Chanyeol’s rescue. The traitor.

“Go on.”

“Well, naturally very I’m proud of you,” That touched Kyungsoo’s heart for a moment, before he resumed his fuming, “So I was going on a bit about how you got your start on the radio, how much of a little genius you were and how nice you are even though you hit me a lot.”

“And?”

“And Baekhyun was interested… I showed him a picture of you on my phone and well he seemed quite taken with you and really wanted to meet you.” The butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach flared up again at the thought of Baekhyun actually thinking he was attractive. But this was so wrong and unjust, and he was so not best pleased.

“But you’d never come out with us!” Jongdae added again, making sure Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t entirely Chanyeol’s fault. 

“That is not true.” He protested adamantly.

“Yeah the one time you come and Baekhyun couldn't make it.” Jongdae rolled his eyes at the memory. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember the exact outing, but he knew he went reluctantly and he was sure he’d put a downer on Chanyeol and Jongdae for being so miserable. Now he finds out that their bad moods had come from Baekhyun not being able to make it, and they let Kyungsoo think he’d upset them!

“So you set up this whole experiment so Baekhyun could meet me?” He said quietly, calming himself, he shouldn’t bring up things from the past, because they were done with; he just wished one of them would have told him the truth from the beginning.

“Yes and no,” Chanyeol said, setting down his research next to his feet, because Kyungsoo would keep the pair of them in the draughty car park for hours, squeezing all of the information he wanted out of them.

“Explain yourself Park, or I will murder you.”

“The experiment was going to happen anyway. You still _are_ a perfect test subject, as is Baekhyun… I needed your personality types, and I figured that I could kill two birds with one stone, get my experiment done and finally get you to meet Baekhyun.” Chanyeol explained quickly, fair enough to him that he had to do the experiment anyway, but did he have to put Kyungsoo through such mental anguish?

“He didn’t know anything about Chanyeol’s plan, like his face when he saw you on that set was a picture, he was completely shocked.” Jongdae confirmed, it did nothing to quell Kyungsoo’s feeling of betrayal and upset.

“But Baekhyun knew me before we kissed. I wasn’t a _complete_ stranger.” Kyungsoo argued, voice turning progressively more shrill with each passing syllable. He was aware of some other residents of the building hurrying by the three of them with strange looks, having parked their own car and seemingly not wanting it to look like they were eavesdropping.

“He’d seen your _picture_ , you were still strangers.” Chanyeol dismissed waving his hand idly, like this was no big deal. Kyungsoo fumed a little more, it was a big deal, a very big deal because his blood pressure had been through the roof all day!

“You told me I wasn’t allowed to even see a picture of my partner,” He growled dangerously, “Baekhyun would have been fine even if he hadn’t seen me, but you let me _worry_ about this all day!!” Kyungsoo could forgive a little secrecy and mischief, but the lying and making Kyungsoo’s life harder than it could have been was completely unnecessary. He wouldn’t have been reluctant to meet Baekhyun if they’d have asked like _normal_ people.

“One little hiccup,” Chanyeol laughed clapping him on the back, Kyungsoo side-eyed him and the hand was removed immediately, “ it was _your_ reaction I really wanted.” Chanyeol justified and Kyungsoo bristled.

“Your results are fucked.” Kyungsoo ruled abruptly, he was ninety-nine per cent sure Chanyeol couldn’t use these results if one of the “strangers” wasn’t actually a stranger, because defied the whole point; it meant that the results were biased, and therefore rendering Chanyeol’s experiment null and void. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault he cheated.

“My results are what I expected them to be. Jongdae had at least seen Junmyeon before the test.” Chanyeol shrugged, making Kyungsoo rage even more. Jongdae slapped his hand to his forehead once again at Chanyeol’s complete lack of tact, mumbling “unbelievable” to the other side of the car park.

“You’re grave is getting deeper with every word, Chanyeol.” He hissed. Chanyeol looked entirely unfazed by his anger though, which would prove to be a big mistake if Kyungsoo was feeling particularly cruel. Which he kind of was.

“You’ll see when its all done.” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly, he placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, with an annoyingly apologetic look on his face “I’m sorry I made you worry… and that I told you a few white lies, it was wrong of me.”

The bad thing about Chanyeol is he could always admit when he’s wrong, which always blew the righteous wind right out of Kyungsoo’s sails, he couldn’t stay mad at him for very long once he’d turned the sincere ‘sorry” eyes on. Of course, he was still upset that his whole contribution was basically a farce, but he could no longer feel angry at Chanyeol now that he’d apologised. All he could think of, though, was what if he hadn’t liked Baekhyun? The thought did make him feel a little _used_.

He couldn’t blame Baekhyun though, Jongdae had said he’d known nothing about it, but Kyungsoo couldn’t be sure that he’d have refused to take part _had_ he known. He got the impression he would have said no, if he was clued in to what Chanyeol was up to. Why else would they not tell him that Kyungsoo was his partner? That thought comforted him at least a little.

_Although_ , Baekhyun did still kiss him… but could he even be blamed for that? Even Kyungsoo would kiss someone he thought was attractive, he’d just done it with Baekhyun himself.

Chanyeol may be really smart at times, but he was a real fucking idiot.

“If you’d have not liked Baekhyun, I’d have kept him away from you.”

“Shut up Chanyeol, I’m trying to be mad at you.”

***

Chanyeol had invited Baekhyun round for the ‘Premiere’ of his research video. Kyungsoo had been flapping all day about how untidy the house was and winding himself up to the point he had to take a bath to calm himself down. Not only was Baekhyun going to be in his house, but they were going to see the footage of them kissing for the first time.

They’d not even been on one date since the video was recorded, and in all honesty Kyungsoo was amazed at the speed Chanyeol had it finished in. He felt slightly ashamed that their first date was practically a double date with Chanyeol and Jongdae, and they were apparently going to watch soft-core porn for it. However, Kyungsoo had been busy with studying for exams on top of his radio gig so he hadn’t had much chance to see Baekhyun in the last few weeks, he was still really looking forward to it.

He was going to dress himself up a little bit, jeans of course and his nicest black pullover, the one that subtly showed off his muscles, but not so overly dressy. He decided to push his hair back off his face slightly too, again not super fancy stuff but enough to look nice for Baekhyun.

Ha, nice for Baekhyun. Usually Kyungsoo didn’t care, they could take him or leave him as he was. But he _wanted_ to try for Baekhyun, he wanted the other to look at him and think ‘well I haven’t done too badly’. Actually, he really wanted Baekhyun to see him and have the breath knocked out of him. However, Kyungsoo didn’t have that much faith in his looks, so he was aiming for a more realistic reaction.

Kyungsoo emerged from his room some twenty minutes later, once he’d deemed his look acceptable, to find Jongdae and Chanyeol setting up snacks on the coffee table.

“Wit-woo you’re looking hot.”

“A special effort for a special someone!”

“Yes, yes, Kyungsoo likes a boy let’s all jump up and down like six year old girls.” Kyungsoo remarked sardonically, checking his phone to make sure Baekhyun hadn’t text him whilst he was making himself look good.

“We’re happy for you, Soo.” Chanyeol said gently, Kyungsoo looked up in alarm at his unusually soft tone of voice. Both Jongdae and Chanyeol were wearing the same sort of saccharine smile, that made Kyungsoo blush from embarrassment.

“Yeah Baekhyun’s a real good guy,” Jongdae agreed, Kyungsoo was about to tell the pair of them off for being saps when they turned back into their normal, inappropriate and annoying selves.

“And you’re looking really hot, so if you two need us to leave tonight just say the word!” Chanyeol winked.

“Hormones will be sky high, no doubt.” Jongdae added, the pair of them grinned and high-fived like a couple of idiotic fraternity brothers. Kyungsoo could feel the ache blooming in his head just from listening to the pair.

“Shut up, please.” Kyungsoo said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You say that now, but you’ve not witnessed your kiss from a third party perspective yet.” Jongdae informed now hanging over the back of the sofa to get a good look at Kyungsoo.

“I may be turned on from it myself.” 

“Chanyeol, can you not?”

Chanyeol just shrugged in reply.

Kyungsoo was on edge enough about this evening, not to mention the fact he’d not seen Baekhyun since their kiss. They’d talked a lot via text and calling, but it was different from being in close proximity with someone; when all you want to do is touch them, or hold them or kiss them. Kyungsoo knew the feeling would be strong tonight and he wasn’t one hundred per cent sure he could control himself. Especially when they saw themselves kiss, he was already well aware it was going to stir up something.

Baekhyun arrived right on time. Kyungsoo’s heart was beating a mile a minute when the door bell rang, but refused to let Jongdae or Chanyeol answer it. He took a deep breath and opened the door to a smiling Baekhyun, it felt like the air was knocked right out of him because, if it were possible, Baekhyun looked even more handsome than ever.

He was wearing light jeans, which nearly had Kyungsoo drooling, with a white shirt under a pale pink pullover and grey coat; he was positively the definition of Angelic, quite the opposite to Kyungsoo’s dark choice of clothes. When their eyes met, it looked to Kyungsoo like Baekhyun was thinking the same things of him, which caused a ripple of excitement to wash over him, he stepped aside to let Baekhyun in.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said, smiling warmly and stepping over the threshold far enough so Kyungsoo could close the door behind him. He wasn’t sure if the thumping he could hear in his ears was from a neighbour with their bass up too loud or his thundering heartbeat.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo replied feeling his lips tug up at the corners. Just seeing him in the flesh after so long was exhilarating, he felt the trembling excitement tingle his nervous system, like the feeling he got at Christmas only this was far more thrilling. Kyungsoo didn’t quite trust his motor skills anymore, nor his ability to talk but he tried his best to remain calm.

“I wanted to get you some flowers, like as a little gift but I didn’t know what you’d like… or if you’d like them, I should have asked really, but sometimes I’m not great at being stealthy.” Baekhyun explained fidgeting a little with the buttons on his coat, the two of them had stood in silence checking each other out for a beat too long, Kyungsoo felt like maybe Baekhyun needed to break the tension.

“Anything you’d got would have been lovely, but Chanyeol has terrible hay-fever so I can’t have nice things.” Kyungsoo replied, chuckling a little, still inundated by the feeling he may faint at any moment.

“That damn Chanyeol.” Baekhyun laughed, Kyungsoo took a few too many moments admiring his pristine white teeth and imagining his canines sinking into his bottom lip agai-

“Doth I hear my name being used in vain?” Chanyeol called from the living room, interrupting Kyungsoo’s dangerous train of thought, he blinked and the rose-tint to the room was gone.

“No Chanyeol, go away.” Kyungsoo answered, torn between feeling thankful and annoyed that he’d interrupted him.

“Going!” He shouted back, not that he’d been anywhere near him to begin with, Kyungsoo chuckled in spite of himself. There was a beat or two of awkward silence again as Kyungsoo tried to think of another conversation starter. Unfortunately, he was coming up short and all he managed to do was blink a couple of times.

“I feel like I’m a teenager again, I don’t know what it is about you but… you make me nervous.” Baekhyun confessed, he’d been staring at Kyungsoo whilst he laughed, as though he were the most precious thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“I make you nervous?” Kyungsoo repeated, baffled by the very concept that _he_ could possibly make _Baekhyun_ nervous? In what world?

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said scratching the back of his neck. Kyungsoo couldn’t quite wrap his mind around hearing such a thing, as he was chosen for the experiment for being more confident, yet here he was, confessing that Kyungsoo made him nervous.

“Sorry about that, my awkward seems to be rubbing off on you.” He joked, Baekhyun laughed at that, soon stopping with a grin on his face and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

“I can’t quite believe it myself.”

“Here, let me take your coat and get you something to drink!” Kyungsoo offered, taking Baekhyun’s coat the moment he shed it and hanging it neatly on a peg. Kyungsoo left Baekhyun to remove his shoes before he greeted Chanyeol and Jongdae, and ran into the kitchen. “Do you want something hot?” Kyungsoo called out, after a moment or two of staring at the glassware in the cupboard, and realising he hadn’t asked what Baekhyun preferred to drink. He turned to find Baekhyun standing in the entryway to the kitchen smirking a little.

“Why? I’ve already got you.” He winked and Kyungsoo snorted. He was fairly certain he heard Chanyeol bark out a surprised laugh before he cried “oomph”, Kyungsoo assumed Jongdae elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

“I meant drink-wise.” Kyungsoo corrected, the growing smirk on Baekhyun’s face making him feel oddly hot under the collar. “You know for a nervous guy you sure are shameless.” He quipped back, if Baekhyun was going to be cheeky then he was too.

“Some say it’s a gift! I was going to just have some iced tea or something, if you’ve got it.” As luck would have it, they did have iced tea.

Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s eyes boring holes into his back as he busied himself making the drinks, he dared not turn around until he was done, lest he get distracted by Baekhyun’s smile. He just needed something to do for a while, so that his heart could find a normal pace to beat at.

When Kyungsoo turned to hand Baekhyun his drink, he half expected the other to be stood right behind him in an attempt to scare him, he did not expect him to be nowhere in sight.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo ventured out of the kitchen and shuffled to the living room. “You guys seen Baekhyun?” He asked placing his and Baekhyun’s drink on the coffee table.

“He’s not been in here, where’d you leave him?” Chanyeol asked, one arm slung around Jongdae’s shoulders as the latter was finding a comfortable spot to cuddle into him.

“In the kitchen.” Kyungsoo answered turning to look towards the kitchen once more, just in case Baekhyun had developed the ability to turn invisible and was just fucking with him. 

“I’m here, I’m sorry I just went to find the bathroom.” Baekhyun emerged from the hallway, he entered the living room swiftly and was behind Kyungsoo in what felt like a second. Kyungsoo tensed a little as Baekhyun gently placed his hands on his waist and moved past him, “Were you worried about me?” He added in an undertone right in Kyungsoo’s ear causing a ripple of tingles to tumble down his neck, Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly to cover himself. Jongdae and Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice.

“Well now we’re all accounted for, and loaded up with drinks and snacks; I think the premiere should begin!” Chanyeol announced raising the remote in the air like a sword of victory, and waggling it about.

Kyungsoo gulped.

Jongdae and Chanyeol were now cozied up on the love-seat whilst Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had the three-seater to themselves. Regardless of the space, Baekhyun directed Kyungsoo to sit right next to him rather than on the other end of the sofa. The way they were positioned meant Kyungsoo kind of didn’t have to see Baekhyun’s reaction to the whole thing, and that no one could really see _his_.

He took a deep, shuddering breath as he sat, feeling Baekhyun’s thigh press against his and just the general warmth that radiated off him. He tried to relax back into the sofa cushions, but he could feel everyones eyes on him, to see what he’d do, at least that’s what it felt like.

“Are we ready?” Chanyeol asked, now pointing the remote at the TV, finger hovering over the ‘play’ button.

Kyungsoo mistakenly glanced at Baekhyun, who looked quite calm, considering what he’d admitted to Kyungsoo earlier and what they were about to watch. He’d made him nervous, and yet there he was, the picture of cool and collected. Kyungsoo nodded, because they may as well get this over with as soon as possible.

“Okay, let’s watch.”

The whole thing was shot in black and white, the opening scene was just text explaining the reason for the experiment ‘We asked twenty strangers to kiss for the first time,” then it cut to Jongdae and Junmyeon glancing at each other, then through all the couples awkward beginnings, before Kyungsoo was there standing alone. Kyungsoo blushed and hid behind his hands.

“Oh god.” He felt gentle, long fingers pry his own away from his eyes, Baekhyun had scooted closer to grab them and Kyungsoo felt warm all over, his breath hitched ever so slightly.

“Watch,” He whispered into his ear. Kyungsoo shivered.

He did watch, he saw as he was psyching himself up for Baekhyun’s arrival just how nervous he looked. Then the moment Baekhyun had got there, he’d turned, almost immediately, he was quite amazed. Sure he’d felt Baekhyun’s presence but he half thought that it’d taken him much longer than half a second to recognise it. However, it was almost instantaneous, as though Baekhyun had announced himself or tapped him on the shoulder.

The scene then cut back to that of the two shy girls, Yixing and Tao, they showed the obvious signs of discomfort but it seemed like Yixing was more willing to introduce herself first and break the barriers. The video then showed, for the most part, all of those who introduced themselves to their partner first; Kyungsoo and Baekhyun included. Kyungsoo couldn't believe the look on his face, he looked shell shocked at Baekhyun’s being, but then he noticed a similar look in Baekhyun’s eyes. It was a look he’d missed when he was checking the rest of Baekhyun out, to him it looked like Baekhyun had seen an Angel.

Kyungsoo wasn’t going to turn to Baekhyun and confront him, but he did subtly side-eye Baekhyun who seemed to be focusing really hard on the screen. He turned back, the shy boy and girl were having a little conversation before they kissed, mainly asking Chanyeol the questions rather than looking at each other. There were a few more minutes of introductions before it snapped back to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, it was now the moment Baekhyun had officially moved into Kyungsoo’s personal space and said the words “May I?”.

Kyungsoo gasped softly when their lips met on screen, because he could still feel the tingle from that kiss. To be fair to Jongdae and Chanyeol, it _was_ pretty sexy the way they’d moved together and began to kiss, Kyungsoo was now one hundred per cent determined not to look at anyone from now until the video finished. The scene cut to the two boys who pounced on each other, then to Jongdae and Junmyeon, and through everyone else’s kisses. It seemed to show only the best bits of each kiss. Some were just full on, but the ones like Jongdae’s and then Lu Han and Minseok’s, showed the progression. The first cut of those kisses showed the slowness, then moved up the ladder to the full passionate kiss, though some still lacked any sort of chemistry.

Kyungsoo was then faced with watching Baekhyun’s hand sliding up his back, practically to the nape of his neck, and himself pulling away for air still with their foreheads touching. He hadn’t seen Baekhyun’s face when he’d done it, as his eyes remained closed but Baekhyun’s weren’t. He felt the heat in his belly flare, Baekhyun looked like he couldn’t believe he had Kyungsoo in his arms. It was almost overwhelming when their lips met again, because Kyungsoo initiated the second round and he couldn’t quite believe his own audacity. Now, though Kyungsoo couldn’t focus on anything but Baekhyun’s face as their lips met in that open-mouthed battle they were locked in, his eyebrows were furrowed, he looked like he were a man dying of thirst and Kyungsoo was his water.

Kyungsoo was positively breathless, never before had he seen someone kiss another so passionately, sure he felt it but seeing it was a whole new level. More flashes of other couples still kissing quite aggressively, the boy and girl who were on just before Kyungsoo were pretty adorable, the guy had hold of her face so gently and their kiss was simmering down. The next scene showed Kyungsoo grabbing Baekhyun by the collar of his shirt, and Baekhyun biting into Kyungsoo’s lip. He felt the sting again and the spike of arousal that came with it, he could not help but rest a hand against his mouth.

It was only a moment but Kyungsoo really couldn’t focus now, more flashes of the come downs people were having and the realisation that they were in fact kissing a stranger. Until it was left with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s. It was the moment they had pulled away and stared at each other, seeing how blown the others pupils were, how bruised their lips had become, and then the moment Baekhyun pulled him in for the sweet kisses before they’d stopped.

It cut to the reactions of each couple after their kisses, some awkward grins to some enthusiastic comments and compliments. Junmyeon asking Jongdae’s name, to which Chanyeol snorted and Jongdae punched him in the gut; it brought Kyungsoo out of his bubble, and though he was determined not to look at Baekhyun, he couldn’t help it he chanced a quick glance.

He felt his heart in his throat, he knew he couldn’t look at him for too long but Baekhyun had his eyes fixed on him. Kyungsoo looked away hastily and back to the screen, the two boys who’d jumped on each other had finally introduced themselves, cut to Lu Han and Minseok exchanging compliments before showing, Sehun and Jongin? Kyungsoo couldn’t remember the names of the confident couple, but they were eyeballing each other like they we’re going to leave that place and ravish each other.

Kyungsoo was in Baekhyun’s embrace, he saw the look of realisation on his own face at what he’d done and how Baekhyun reacted to it. “…like wow.” He heard when he tuned his ears in properly.

“Oh god did I say that on camera? I thought you’d stopped rolling!” Baekhyun complained, his voice sent a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“I never stopped rolling until you two had your hands off each other. Which wasn’t for ages, may I remind you.” Chanyeol said pointedly. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun shift a little and mumble a small “yeah, well…”

“I can’t believe I did that.” Video Kyungsoo said, and Kyungsoo had to hang his head in shame. He sounded wrecked, he couldn’t believe this was on the video too.

“For fucks sake Chanyeol, as if this all wasn't embarrassing enough.” Kyungsoo wailed, his head now buried in his hands once more.

“Yes, yes it’s embarrassing but no one who’s going to see this will know you anyway so you can chill.” Chanyeol finally turned the video off so they could process what they’d just seen.

“Chill, yeah okay.” Kyungsoo snorted sardonically.

“A little hot under the collar Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol smirked, Kyungsoo was two seconds away from flipping the coffee table at him.

“Shut up, Chanyeol.”

“We did tell you, and we do have a copy of just your kiss, if you ever want it.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Kyungsoo was about to stand up and sock him straight in the mouth but it was Baekhyun who threw a cushion at his face first.

“That is the most embarrassing thing I have ever heard in my life.”

“We could send it into a porn website and people would jack off to it.” Jongdae actually slapped Chanyeol on the chest in shock, a sign that he’d gone too far, though Jongdae was definitely trying to hide his amusement.

“Chanyeol, for fucks sake.” Kyungsoo said a little more irritated, but most definitely embarrassed.

“You two could make a lot of money!” He defended.

“So why don’t you tell us about your results. I assume you have some.” Baekhyun said reasonably, Kyungsoo felt himself calm down a little at the rationality and the fact that Baekhyun hadn’t said anything crude about their kiss. He was still very thankful Baekhyun had taken it upon himself to try and help shut Chanyeol up, by throwing a pillow at him.

“Ah the results!” Chanyeol near enough shouted, Kyungsoo saw Jongdae wince at the volume of his boyfriend. “So its all very complicated and I am in the middle of writing it all up. But…” He grinned at Jongdae who sent him a very suspicious grin back, “Some conclusive results were that we officially got you two to meet.”

“Are you kidding me?” The simmer of anger was thinly veiled in Kyungsoo’s voice, he could see Chanyeol reacting to it immediately.

“What?” Baekhyun said at the same time, sounding quite flabbergasted, Kyungsoo’s insides leaped because he really _hadn’t_ known about any of this.

“I am aware that you’re going to smother me in my sleep, but hear me out.” Chanyeol said sitting up and raising his hands in an effort to diffuse the situation.

“Oh I wouldn’t smother you,” Kyungsoo said, too kindly. He noticed that Jongdae had grabbed Chanyeol’s arm, looking ready to bolt if Kyungsoo decided to throw himself across the coffee table and throttle him. “I’d just tie bricks to your ankles and drop you in the Han River!” Baekhyun snorted.

“Please let me explain? You two were my inspiration for the experiment. Like I told you before, Kyungsoo, it would have went ahead anyway but I _needed_ the two of you in it… because it was for you. I will still get my results and its part of my final, so really you guys are the reason I’m going to pass!” Chanyeol explained, though it didn’t fill Kyungsoo with that deep sense of calm and rationality when something was explained clearly to him, so that he’d understand and not retain feelings of anger. The problem was, the more Chanyeol talked, the angrier he became so he needed to remove himself from the situation as soon as possible.

He seethed silently for half a minute.

“Baekhyun, are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asked abruptly, turning to Baekhyun who looked quite shocked at the sharp tone of a fairly friendly question.

“Yeah I could eat.” He answered quickly.

“Good, let’s go out.”

***

“I didn’t see that coming… I feel very awkward now, like this whole thing is my fault. Chanyeol told you?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun hadn’t ventured far from Kyungsoo’s apartment, there was a little sushi restaurant just a five minute walk away and it was one of Kyungsoo’s favourites.

Kyungsoo felt relatively cooled off now, since the walk down was a little chilly, now that he was alone with Baekhyun he also felt a little less anxious. He didn’t have Jongdae and Chanyeol watching his every interaction, and though Baekhyun was a brand new person to Kyungsoo, he still felt at ease with him.

It was a gift Baekhyun seemed to have.

“Yeah… Chanyeol let it slip, that you’d seen me before… and were interested.” Kyungsoo explained folding his arms on the table and leaning on them, he watched Baekhyun’s face morph into an expression of horror and embarrassment.

“Oh god, I bet you hate me now!” Baekhyun said through his fingers, as he dropped his face into his palms. Kyungsoo found the courage to peel his fingers away from his eyes, much similar to how Baekhyun had done it earlier, when they were watching the footage. Baekhyun’s cheeks were warm against his fingertips, and Kyungsoo tried to breathe normally though his belly was flip-flopping.

“No, no I don’t. I’m just a little irked that Chanyeol didn’t let me see you before the test. I know he means well but… he could have just, like… invited you over for a drink.” Kyungsoo said softly, making no move to let go of Baekhyun’s hand as he lowered it to the table.

“He doesn’t do things any normal person would do, that’s for sure.” Baekhyun agreed, “I was so shocked to see you, like in real life. It crossed my mind to refuse to do the test too, but I didn’t want you to think you were so repulsive that even a stranger didn’t want to kiss you; because you are the complete opposite of repulsive. I assure you.” Baekhyun pushed their palms together and laced his fingers through Kyungsoo’s, giving him a light squeeze to reassure that his words were honest.

“That’s kind of you to say,” Kyungsoo said feeling the shyness creep back, Baekhyun was looking at him so earnestly he was honestly a little overwhelmed. He kept his eyes firmly on their intwined hands after a moment of staring into Baekhyun’s eyes, he was afraid he’d fall in and never be able to get out. That thought scared him a little, he did not believe in love at first sight… or to fall so quickly, but he was afraid he would.

“Its the truth.” 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispered, still staring at their hands.

“I didn’t expect you to be so nice actually.” Baekhyun confessed, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand again, though this time to get his attention. 

“Really? How come?” Kyungsoo asked, a little confused and taken aback.

“Well, usually guys who are as good-looking as you are dicks. Or completely conceited, but you’re so… _polite_.” Baekhyun had taken to tapping each of his fingertips against the back of Kyungsoo’s palm as he spoke, clearly he was a little nervous admitting such a thing.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, stunned. He was mostly stunned at how much Baekhyun thought of him, that he was so attractive, Kyungsoo had always thought he was just very average-looking.

“I don’t mean that offensively! It’s really refreshing, I think it’s brilliant. Oh dear lord I am making a fool of myself, I’m not usually like this.” The waitress who had seated them broke their moment to bring them the drinks they had ordered when they entered the restaurant, the pair of them pulled their hands away from each other when she set the drinks on the table. She noticed they hadn’t picked anything off the conveyor belt and asked if they knew how the restaurant worked. Baekhyun assured her they did and would more than likely order some hot food later.

Once she had left Kyungsoo decided to grab some passing sashimi so no one would be alarmed at their lack of food on the table.

“You’re doing fine,” Kyungsoo began in regards to Baekhyun’s earlier statement, “I usually can’t speak to attractive people at all, but you’re really easy to talk to.” For some odd reason he didn’t feel odd admitting that to Baekhyun, after all the boy had admitted so much to him already; it almost felt like Kyungsoo had to share a few of his own secrets, as to not make him feel uncomfortable.

“I’m not that attractive, that might be why you’re having a better time…” Baekhyun laughed, picking up his own plate. 

“ _Not that attractive?!_ ” Kyungsoo scoffed, “Do you have mirrors in your house?”

“I try not to,” Baekhyun grinned bashfully, Kyungsoo figured he was being a little cheeky too but he was definitely favourite to it.

“Well you should, because a face like that needs to be admired. I’m also glad you’re not a dick too… you’re pretty much a gentleman.”

“I try,” Baekhyun smiled, “Although,” He started slowly causing a little ripple of heat to pool in Kyungsoo’s belly, “…all I can think about is kissing you. It may sound like I’m being rude but… I’m really looking forward to the end of the night when I can.” Baekhyun said earnestly, Kyungsoo felt his heart begin to thrash against his chest again, that forwardness would get Baekhyun far if he kept it up. “ _If_ I can, that is.” He added quickly, he was so humble too, not arrogant enough to think he could just have Kyungsoo because they’d already kissed.

Kyungsoo really, _really_ liked that.

“You definitely can.” He whispered, feeling a tad breathless at how much he liked what was coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth. The response must have surprised Baekhyun, because his eyes were darker now, and zeroed in on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Do you want to leave?” Kyungsoo asked, totally disregarding the fact that they’d _just_ got there.

“No,” Baekhyun said a little too loudly, startling the couple that was seated behind him, “I mean I want to kiss you in private, of course. But I’m really enjoying spending time with you, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo smiled at that, he was enjoying himself too. Regardless of all the strange feelings Baekhyun was making him feel, he couldn’t have been happier to take part in Chanyeol’s bizarre experiment, if it was only for the two of them to meet. He was still amazed that Chanyeol went through so much trouble to bring them together, then again Chanyeol always did have to be extravagant.

“Me too.” Kyungsoo agreed easily.

“Let’s keep this sexual tension going eh? Might be fun.” Baekhyun winked, causing Kyungsoo to nearly inhale his sashimi. 

“You are a bit of a tease aren’t you?” He coughed rather unattractively.

Baekhyun quirked his lips ever so slightly, “Just a little.”

As their night progressed, it turned out Baekhyun was a bit of a music and film freak just like Kyungsoo was. Though, he did laugh when Baekhyun admitted being addicted to online gaming as well, Kyungsoo was never into it but he’d already agreed to sit in on one of Baekhyun’s sessions when he could next do it.

It also turned out that Kyungsoo was harbouring feelings of such severe sexual tension he had to resort to punching Baekhyun in the shoulder every once in a while. It was either the playful aggression or being completely inappropriate in a family restaurant, and he was fond of the restaurant; so he refrained from jumping him, whenever he opened his mouth to say something laced with innuendo. Baekhyun was cheeky, funny, a bit of a loud mouth and completely honest. He was, Kyungsoo found as they talked through their Takoyaki, everything that Kyungsoo looked for in a friend never mind a boyfriend. It was just a massive bonus he was also gorgeous and totally into him.

Baekhyun bumped into Kyungsoo playfully on the walk home, after they both decided that they couldn’t eat everything in the restaurant, he grinned at him and slyly linked their pinky fingers together. Kyungsoo shivered, he wasn't into lovey-dovey romantic stuff, but when Baekhyun did it, it felt okay.

“Are you walking me to my door?” Kyungsoo teased when they entered the elevator, he punched the number seven button to start the ascent, Baekhyun smirked at him.

“Where else will I get my goodnight kiss?” He winked, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes he did not want to admit that Baekhyun could have it, and more, right here in the elevator. He took a deep breath to calm himself down from the images that thought just conjured.

“Do I have to play with my keys or are you smart enough to know I want you to kiss me?”

“Smart enough? Probably. Cocky enough? Maybe less so.”

“Well when I mess with them, that’s your cue. Or maybe I’ll just initiate it?”

“I’m not gonna lie, that would be hot.” Kyungsoo zeroed in on Baekhyun’s mouth, he did not want to wait.

“How about right now?” Kyungsoo was definitely not thinking straight when he hit the emergency stop button and the elevator ground to an abrupt halt. Baekhyun looked completely terrified for a moment before he registered the cheeky smirk now gracing Kyungsoo’s face.

“Oh my god, how naughty are you?” Baekhyun looked gobsmacked that Kyungsoo had it in him to do something so wild, and Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoyed watching the emotions unfold on his face as he went from shock to excited in less than a second.

“You awaken something in me, I suppose.” Kyungsoo pushed himself away from the wall and straight up into Baekhyun’s personal space, backing him against the mirror. Baekhyun’s pupils were blown wide as Kyungsoo pressed his front against him.

“Oh, sweet mother Mary…” Baekhyun whispered watching Kyungsoo lick his bottom lip, his hands now resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “This is so, so, so, so hot.” Kyungsoo nipped his bottom lip once, twice making Baekhyun groan and push against him, “You realise that elevators have camera’s too… right?”

Kyungsoo had forgotten about that, but was now so worked up he could see anything but Baekhyun’s inviting mouth or feel anything more than the heat they were exchanging through their bodies.

“So? We’ve kissed on camera before,” Kyungsoo heard himself say, he watched as Baekhyun’s eyes flashed before he dove in and caught Kyungsoo’s mouth. This kiss was even more heated than the last one, since the barriers of _kissing a stranger_ had been cut down, and the pair of them were already so attracted to each other.

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and pulled them forward, earning him another groan from deep in Baekhyun’s throat. There was no clear submissive party when they kissed, it was like a dance the way that their bodies, tongues and lips moved against each other. Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to give up and let Baekhyun claim him, when he wanted to devour as much of him as possible.

“Aah,” Baekhyun moaned when Kyungsoo had decided to suck and kiss his neck the same way he wanted to back in the studio, Kyungsoo let his hands slip down from Baekhyun’s hips, over the soft flesh of his backside and gave it a good hard squeeze, as he kissed his way down the long line of his neck, “fuck, Kyungsoo.” He breathed into Kyungsoo’s ear, sending ripples of pleasure down his spine. Kyungsoo grinned and kissed him harder. “Kyungsoo… oh Jesus… fuck,” Baekhyun had hold of Kyungsoo’s shoulders with some bruising force, but it only spurred him on more to grind his own hips forward and rip another small moan out of Baekhyun and even himself.

Baekhyun pulled at Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling him away from his neck and, quite clearly, erogenous zone for him. His eyes were so dark, lips a glorious red Kyungsoo assumed from how much he had to bite them to stop him making too much noise, and he was breathing hard. As was Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s eyebrows pulled up as he captured his lips once again, now backing Kyungsoo up until he hit the doors to the elevator.

“We have to stop.” He panted after another searing hot moment of their tongues clashing, though the look on his face screamed that he wanted more. “They’ll have a show on their hands otherwise,” He nodded to the left, indicating the camera’s position, Kyungsoo nodded in understanding.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.”

“Don’t be. God if I could, I’d roll around on the floor of this elevator with you all night.”

“Maybe you’d prefer to roll around on my bed…” He hadn’t really meant for Baekhyun to hear his little addition, as he mumbled it under his breath.

However, Baekhyun groaned, which sounded like a mixture of arousal and frustration, as he closed his eyes and dropped his head to Kyungsoo’s shoulder, still panting, “Believe me, it is _all_ I can think about…”

“Why do I sense a ‘but’…” Baekhyun raised his head and grinned a little sadly, but fondly.

“But,” He lifted himself fully off Kyungsoo and dusted invisible lint off his shoulders, “I think we should wait for sex. Though, you are making it difficult to stick to my rule.” He bit his lip again and Kyungsoo desperately wanted to pull him in for more.

“Rule, singular?” He asked, instead.

“Yeah, my rule is never to sleep with someone on the first date.” Baekhyun shrugged, he really was quite something. Not expectant for Kyungsoo to kiss him, though they’d broken that barrier into a million tiny pieces, and not even taking advantage of the fact Kyungsoo was ready to offer himself on a plate for him. He hit all the right buttons, and it was driving Kyungsoo crazy.

“Isn’t this technically our second…?” 

“Oh my god you’re so naughty,” Baekhyun whispered sounding strained, as though the comment had winded him and it was too painful to talk any louder, “and I am _so_ into it. You are the Devil, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun rest his forearms above Kyungsoo’s shoulders once more, trapping him against the door.

“I’ve heard that before.” Kyungsoo said casually, craning his neck upwards ever so slightly to brush their lips together again. Baekhyun looked like he was going to throw caution to the wind and let go of his rule, his eyebrows pulled together at the soft touch of their lips. Kyungsoo could see the struggle going on behind his eyes between his morals and his desire.

A few more moments of inner turmoil later and Baekhyun finally kissed him softly and pulled away.

“Let the tension build, that’s how I like it.” He backed up towards the far wall of the elevator.

“You absolute tease,” Kyungsoo huffed.

“Trust me, it makes for the hottest first-time sex you’ll ever have.”

“You sound so sure of yourself,”

“I am, I’ve had nothing but good reviews.” He grinned cheekily, winking for effect. Kyungsoo wanted to smash his face into the wall, and then kiss it better, over and over again. God, what was _wrong_ with him?

“Are they anywhere on trip advisor? I’d like to read some.” Kyungsoo hit the start button on the elevator and they continued their ascent upwards. Baekhyun leaned back against the wall, laughing at Kyungsoo’s joke as Kyungsoo finally joined him.

“You’ll find out,” He said, then proceeded to shamelessly check Kyungsoo out, “I don’t know how long I can tease _you_ for. I’ve never wanted someone so badly.” That hard spike of arousal hit Kyungsoo once again in his lower regions, making him slightly breathless. He was doing it on purpose, well if Baekhyun could tease, then so could he.

Kyungsoo stepped right into Baekhyun’s personal space, making sure their bodies were pressed together firmly, he revelled in the gasp he pulled from Baekhyun as he did so.

“Since you like playing games so much, I am definitely going to make it _hard_ for you.” He replied, pointedly looking _down_ when he said the word ‘hard’. 

“Oh Kyung _soo_ , Jesus Christ.” Baekhyun hovered above Kyungsoo’s lips, each time he moved in Kyungsoo moved back ever so slightly, just out of reach.

“You know, it might be fun.” He mused, taking another sly nip at Baekhyun’s top lip before pulling away completely as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. He walked away leaving Baekhyun to collect himself for a moment and follow.

“Hey! You can’t turn my own game against me!” Baekhyun called, trying to keep up with him.

Kyungsoo turned to face him fully with his keys ready to go, “Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
